Una fraccion de nuestra eternidad
by Valls
Summary: Unos meses despuès de Amanecer, las cosas se calman y ahora Bella y Edward tienen que comportarse como padres. Una inesperada visita del Clan de Denali traerá problemas a la relacion de Ed y Bella gracias a la aparicion de un nuevo vampiro.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio:

Las dudas me atormentaban, ya nada era como antes, como podría salvar nuestro amor?  
Lo veía ahí, sufriendo, y de poder ser humana lloraría.

Primero, Victoria, mis miles de falsas alarmas, mis casi muertes ahí, todas, en la palma de mi mano. Tenia ganas de mirarle a los ojos y poder explicarle cuanto lo amaba.  
Y ahí estaba yo, lamentándome echando toda mi felicidad por el retrete.  
Si el comprendiera mi dolor en este momento…  
Que ganas tenia de pedirle ayuda a Jacob, Nessie no merecía vivir todo esto. Era una pesadilla, y Tanya, solo pretendía salirse con la suya.  
Esme sufría. Alice gritaba. Emmett ya no reía.  
Que era lo peor de todo. Y ahora? viene un vampiro nuevo a pedirme que lo acompañe por el resto de la eternidad. Y eso provoca el sufrimiento de toda mi familia…

Pero ella no lo iba a conseguir. Abrí los ojos decidida, la miré fijamente y me acerqué a ella…

Yo sabía que era lo que tenia que hacer.


	2. Chapter 1

**Para Belén, mi loca y desquiciada amiga, obsesionada con los fanfics, aquí te va uno para pasar el rato…**

**Una fracción de nuestra eternidad... Después de Amanecer… Reviews! Reviews! pliis si les gustoo dejen uno no kuestaa nadiithaa  
**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer .. aunke ke dariia xk Edward fuera miio e.e  
**

**Capítulo 1: Nueva vida.(Bella POV)**

Eran exactamente las 9 de la mañana y mi hija Nessie estaba durmiendo.

Mi hija.  
Um, y pensar que antes todo esto de formar una familia me parecía estúpido a los 18 años que aparento, a pesar de que tengo 19. Me sentía orgullosa de aquello. Decir "mi hija".

Me apresuré a ir a la cocina, pronto ella despertaría y necesitaría algo de comer. Empecé a partir los huevos para hacerle huevos revueltos. De pronto, razoné.

Que demonios iba a hacer a la cocina si Nessie no comía comida humana? –O al menos se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo ya que prefería mil veces la sangre- Torpe, torpe. Antes de que pudiera moverme de ahí, llego Edward, estaba sonriente, me enseñaba su hermosa sonrisa torcida, la que yo tanto adoraba.

-Bu!- dijo el el mientras se reía- te digo algo?, me hacen falta estos momentos, así, tu y yo, y nada mas… Me hace falta estar contigo, tu sabes…  
-Bueno, ahora tenemos unos minutos no?  
-Um, si eso creo, pero me huele que Nessie despertara en cualquier momento…  
-Nah, maldición, aprovechemos un poco ya?

Empezamos a reír y se acerco a mi, me beso, con dulzura, de una manera tierna, y de pronto sentí que sus labios se rozaban con los míos con suavidad, ambos reíamos, mas no teníamos claro por que exactamente…  
De pronto, el momento, se arruino.

-MAMAAAAA! PAPAAAAA!- chillaba Nessie desde arriba- MUERO DE HAMBREEE!

Luego yo y Edward empezamos a reír. Que hacia que hoy todo fuera tan gracioso?

-Allá vamos!- grite yo desde el otro lado de la casa.

Subimos rápido la escalera y ahí estaba ella, sonriéndonos, sentada en su cama, parecía increíble todo esto de verla crecer tan rápido, ya parecía una niña de 9 años teniendo tan solo 6 meses… Y Charlie, siempre preguntaba por su abue "donde esta mi abuelito?" y "Como esta mi abuelito mama?".

Antes de que pudiera articular palabra sonó el timbre y yo volé a ver que sucedía, la pestilencia decía una sola cosa.  
Jacob.  
Mi mejor amigo licántropo.

-Hola Bells! Como anda Nessie?  
-PASA JACOOOOOB!-chillo Nessie desde arriba.  
-Ah, mejor que te diga todo ella- dije suspirando.

Mientras subíamos a paso normal íbamos conversando.

-Oye y Emmett y los demás?  
-De caza, Edward y yo nos quedamos con Nessie.  
- Ah claro, claro.

Llegamos al cuarto y Edward estaba sentado en la cama con Nessie, Jacob corrió donde Nessie, y toda la casa se balanceó.

-JACOB! – Chillamos Edward y yo a coro.  
-Lo siento jeje.  
-Jacob, quiero salir-dijo Nessie poniendo su carita de perrito.  
- Bells! Puedo salir con Nessie? Anda si? -yo lo mire y alce las cejas. Ahora ambos empezaron a poner cara de perrito. De pronto me empecé a reír de mi comparación utilizada.  
-Ya! Vale, vale, vale, pero hey! Saben? Vayan, corran, sean felices, salgan, salgan no tengo inconveniente.  
-Por mi no hay problema – dijo Edward mientras me miraba y alzaba una ceja, ambos empezamos a reír y me enseño su sonrisa torcida nuevamente...  
-Gracias mami!-Dijo Nessie sonriente.  
-Gracias Bells! – Dijo Jacob riéndose.

Nessie me beso en la mejilla a mí y a Edward. Jacob nos hizo una seña con la mano mientras bajaban de la mano por la escalera.

-Estábamos en…? – dije alzando las cejas.  
-Um, no estoy seguro, pero tenemos nuestros asuntos no? -Edward de pronto comenzó a abrazarme y me beso el pelo y me acaricio.

Era tan hermoso, tan perfecto, tan sensible, amable, mas parecía un ángel que un vampiro… A pesar de haber tenido a un montón de chicas, esperando a que yo cometiera una equivocación para adelantárseme y quedarse con el, aun asi yo fui la escogida, teniendo a un mundo de chicas rendidas a sus pies, tenis que ser YO la escogida, era tan feliz con el… Le mire a los ojos y de pronto perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos

-Ah, te referías a eso? –dijo el mientras me acariciaba.  
-Um, si…

Me acarició, y me beso con dulzura, yo lo abrace fuertemente y el correspondió mi abrazo, me levanto en mentón y me beso la frente.

Me miraba fijamente, hasta que oímos ruidos en el piso de abajo…

-…Es en serio Jasper! Admite que fue gracioso ver como chocaron esos pumas mientras los seguíamos! –Chillo Emmett.  
-Que va Emmett! Supéralo! Eso paso hace mas de media hora!- Le oi decir a Alice.  
-Que no les dio risa? Fue como puum! Waam! Puush! Y después corrieron-dijo Emmett haciendo señitas con los dedos.

Edward me miro en señal de disculpa y yo agache la cabeza.

-Podríamos llevar la cámara la próxima vez no?- dijo Emmett con entusiasmo.  
-Ya, Emmett, entendimos tu finalidad, pero, no te parece un poco cruel e inmaduro burlarte de los pumas? –dijo Edward mientras bajaba conmigo de la mano.  
-Em… NO

De pronto todos empezamos a arrugar la nariz. Jacob.

Jacob y Nessie, entraron por la puerta riéndose junto con Seth. Yo los mire y les sonreí.

-Hola Seth- dije yo.  
-Hola- dijeron todos a coro.  
-Mami! Te perdiste la diversión! Fue tan gracioso!

Mmm… no, no lo creo. Pense derrepente.

-Ha! Si, y cuando la señora empezó a correr…-comenzó Seth.  
-Y tu te tropezaste- dijo Jacob.  
-Oye! No te burles que tu empezaste eh?  
-En realidad, no. Tu le hiciste caso a Nessie.  
-Caso de que?- Quise saber yo?  
-Nessie –comenzó Jacob- aposto con Seth, que a que un niño del parque pedía helado de chocolate (ignoro por que demonios hicieron una apuesta tan estúpida) y Nessie gano, entonces le ordeno a Seth que persiguiera a un perro, pero este se asusto y choco con una anciana, y, bueno, esta se cayo -Jacob empezó a reír- es que deberías haberlo visto Bells!  
-Y MI Nessie, estaba detrás de semejante diabólico plan? –bufo Edward  
-Supongo…-dijo Jacob.

De pronto todos empezamos a reír y Nessie continúo…

-Por cierto Seth, son 3 dólares- ella alzo las cejas - y así termina la apuesta.

Nessie se cruzo de brazos y todos nos empezamos a burlar de Seth mientras sacaba el dinero de su bolsillo.

De pronto oímos unos golpeteos en la puerta. Tanya y su familia.

-Tanya! Hola!- le saludo Carlisle mientras le abría la puerta- que sorpresa!  
-Hola a todos –dijo Tanya- les molesta que nos quedemos con ustedes?  
-No, para nada- dijo Esme.

De pronto todas nuestras miradas se posaron en aquel chico de ojos Dorados y cabello rubio parado al lado de Tanya.

-El es Ian- comenzó ella- se unió a nuestro clan hace poco.

El me dirigió una mirada y me sonrió, yo le hice una seña con la mano y oí gruñir a Edward por lo bajo. Esto no le gustaba nada. Celos?. O eran sus pensamientos?

**N.A: UUUUU! Amo cuando Edward se pone celosito XD mi macabeo preferido hahahhahaha .**

**si les gusto dejen Reviewa paara poner mas cap aktualiizo rapiidoo :D  
**


	3. Chapter 2  Dudas

Capitulo 2: Dudas. POV: Bella.

-Oh- exclamó Tanya- veo que no conocían a Ian…

-No- Masculló Edward, fue tan bajito, que solo le oí yo- claro que no.

-Pero es una agradable sorpresa que se queden con nosotros- dijo Carlisle.

-Um, si –Dijo Tanya- lamento no haberles avisado con anterioridad.

-No hay problema- dijo Carlisle, enseñando una gran sonrisa por su rostro.

-Si, seguro – dijo Edward en voz baja nuevamente y esta vez, en tono sarcástico.

-Bueno, yo soy Ian, hola a todos -inició el- me uní a la familia de Tanya hace mes y medio. Tengo 18.

-Quien te convirtió?- inquirió Esme.

-No tengo recuerdos. Pero un día, Tanya estaba de caza junto con Kate, Eleazar y Carmen y me vieron cazando Alces. Se acercaron a mi, y les expliqué que no bebía sangre humana y debido a la coincidencia decidimos permanecer juntos. Y aquí estoy.

Mire a Edward por el rabillo del ojo, quien mantenía un aspecto sereno – o mas bien tratando de estar sereno porque parecía como si fuera a explotar- De pronto recordé la existencia de Jacob, Seth y Nessie, quienes estaban al otro lado del cuarto. Jacob y Seth no dejaban de arrugar la nariz. Nessie se veía feliz al ver nuevamente al clan de Denali. No dejaba de sonreir.

-Bueno, acomódense – dijo Esme- conocen la casa como la palma de su mano. Ian, quieres que se te enseñe la casa? Siéntete cómodo – dijo Esme intercambiando una sonrisa con Ian.

-Gracias –dijo el, luego me señalo a mi- tu eres Bella, no?

-Si.

-Serías tan amable de enseñarme la casa?

Todos asintieron, excepto Edward que seguía con una expresión rara a mi lado.

-Um, Claro –dije yo- vamos. Nessie, quieres venir? –trate de buscar ayuda en ella, ya que la cara de Ian me intimidaba un poco.

-Me quedo aquí mamá, adiós chicos –dijo despidiéndose de Seth y Jake.

-Adiós, nos vamos a la reserva – dijeron a coro.

-Mándale saludos a Billy –dije yo.

-Vale.

-Bien, vamos? –dijo Ian.

-Supongo – dije algo insegura.

Le sonreí a Edward, pero el solo me dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

Subí las escaleras con Ian y el no dejaba de observarme. El resto comenzó a hacer diferentes cosas, Alice y Jasper fueron al patio. Nessie encendio la tele etc.

-Cuando te convirtieron? –dijo el.

-Hace 6 meses, aproximadamente.

-Ah, yo llevo así 2 años.

-Guau, eso es, es harto.

-Si.

-Cuantos años tienes?

Aparento 18, pero tú sabes, tengo 20.

-Aha.

Oí, unos sonidos en el piso de abajo que atrajeron mi atención.

-…Y? como te va, Edward? Hay nuevas? –pregunto Tanya.

-No- dijo el con voz fría.

-Pero, nada de Nessie, o algo? No lo se. Esta grande.

-si

-Estas molesto?

-No.

-Entonces por que respondes con monosílabos?

-Déjalo ya, Tanya.

Oí unos pasos y un portazo.

-Hey? Bella?

-Si, si. Acá estoy.

-Lo se pero, estabas oyéndome?

-Lo siento, me distraje un poco.

-Bueno, me gustaría que me enseñaras la casa, te estaba contando lo que me alegra estar aquí, y como fue tu boda? Tu graduación? Cuanto tiene Nessie? Vaya, tu no te imaginas lo mucho que me impresiona que te hayas casado tan joven. Si es amor no? Yo soy soltero, no tengo hijos, y me gradué de la secundaria hace 2 años, y…

Y no callaba ni debajo del agua.

Empezamos por los baños, luego el cuarto de Nessie, El de Emmett y Rosalie, El de Alice y Jasper, el de Esme y Carlisle y el mío con Edward.

Continuamos con la cocina, y luego el patio. Le mostré el cuarto de visitas.

-Guau. Estoy impresionado, que casa tan hermosa, todos los detalles y…

Y volvió a parlotear. Volvimos al salón de estar. Edward no estaba. "Perfecto". Todos estaban sentados en el sofá observando a Nessie y a Emmett. Estaban con el karaoke.

-Mau chica mau guau, mi nana dice así, mau mau mau, siente mis latidooos, chica chica chu gua, nunca va a parar wichi wichi ki! Es te quiero a ti!

Edward no estaba. Ian parloteaba, se escuchaban un montón de risas. Que ocurría con el? A donde había ido? Porque lo estaba cuestionando tanto?


End file.
